


Pet Semetary

by starlord (KhaleesiMalekith)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, M/M, One Shot, One-Sided Relationship, Working Out My Feelings Through Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 18:45:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18675355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhaleesiMalekith/pseuds/starlord
Summary: “I don’t wanna be buried in a Pet Semetary. I don’t want to live my life again.”





	Pet Semetary

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Pet Semetary by Starcrawler. That song has been on repeat since I saw Endgame, and for some reason it really makes me think about Bucky and Steve. Anyway, this is just me getting my feelings out about that last scene in Endgame and how Marvel really ruined Steve's arc.

“I’m gonna miss you, buddy,” Bucky said in a strained voice.

He cast sad eyes up at Steve on the platform and watched as he warped away. When Sam and Bruce started to panic, Sam yelling at Bruce to bring him back after he never warped back to the present day platform after his given five seconds, Bucky feared the worst. He turned around and there on the bench, shield resting at his feet, was the withered body of his best friend. 

While Bucky couldn’t even begin to imagine what turmoil Steve must have gone through in those last five years with half of the population, half of those heroes, and half of his team wiped out, he couldn’t understand why Steve was so hyper focused on getting back to Peggy. 

They had discussed her before during Steve’s visits to Wakanda. While his memories of her were wistful, Steve acknowledged that she got to live her life and was grateful that she did. But somehow, that initial loss of watching everyone get snapped, snapped something in him. Maybe he really did feel like he missed the boat. Maybe he wanted to go back to a time he felt like he won. Maybe he just regret everything that let up to Thanos and that gauntlet. Bucky thought it was the latter. 

“To the end of the line,” was what Steve said, and it seemed that Steve drew that line himself. 

Watching Sam take the shield from Steve felt right, because all of the things Bucky felt in his head and in his heart felt wrong. People would come to fear a man with a metal arm and a brainwashed past should he take up the title of Captain; he wouldn’t be revered like Sam would.

If Bucky were in the position to go back in time, he wouldn’t even know where to go. Would he go back to that Brooklyn apartment where him and Steve made a home? Would be go back and avoid the draft? Would he try to avoid the train all together? Bucky stayed rooted to the spot, he didn’t want to look at his aged friend. He didn’t want to face the man that left him alone after just barely getting each other back.

Bucky really thought that he had a chance in the present to be good again, with Steve by his side. Just as he got better, Steve warped away, and all Bucky had left to do was figure out how to make it work, now that he’s at the end of the line.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, sorry about any errors and for the brevity of it. I haven't done creative writing in a while. Anyway, hope you liked it.


End file.
